Team Ninja, Total Fifteen
by shounenshoujocadet
Summary: Summary: The fifteen student ninjas must take on training that must have them perform the task while working as a team and without using their ninja abilities, most of the time. Pairings: narusasu and others. Please read and fill free to review!
1. arrival

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.

**Title: TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH. 1 ARRIVAL.**

"**So did you have sex with him?" Sakura asked Naurto. The two of them were walking on a path between the forest.**

**It was a cool day though the sun was shining on them as they walked. The leaves bristled between the wind that blew once in a while. Sakura and Naruto were walking behind the other thirteen ninja students. Well, since Gaara was Kazekage, he wasn't really a student anymore, so that would make it twelve ninja students. Kakashi was in front reading his latest novel of 'Come, Come Paradise'. **

**Kakashi had told them that they would be going to Camp Bullis. He pointed out that the camp would help them out on their teamwork skills. While there they would be fed three times a day and get plenty of water breaks during the training. They would be there for at least two months. Naruto didn't mind as long as his ramen was on the table waiting for him. He smiled thinking about it. **

"**Ha, ha, I can't wait. I bet a boul of ramen is sitting on a table right now waiting for me to gulp it down." Naruto laughed some more, hugging himself. **

**The others had turned to look at him. Sasuke glared at the blonde headed boy. Irritated that he had to spend two months with this brat. However, a kind grin came to his face. It had been three years since he saw the boy, he was glad to be back. Ooh! That reminded him, he surely had to fight Naruto sometime around this training thing. Saskue could feel the power running through his veins. Yes, he had gotten stronger. It was his goal from since the night his brother came to visit him and claimed that hate would make him stronger. He placed his hands in his pockets and continue to walk behind Kakashi.**

**Sukura punched Naruto in the back of the head.**

"**Gaa, you idiot!" Yelled Inner Sakura. **

**Naruto screamed in pain as Sakura repeated her question.**

"**Did you have sex with him?"**

**Naruto got serious and glanced at her. Softly, he added, "Almost."**

**Sakura was baffled. For one no one can almost have sex.How can you almost have sex? You either do it or don't. 'Well, we were both taking off our clothes and getting ready too, but someone knocked on the door, so we almost.' That was Naruto's excuse. Sakura laughed at it and thought it was cute. **

**The pink hair girl sighed and looked up at the orange bluish sky. The sun was beginning to set, but they were close to their destination. By the time the moon was out, they would be at Camp Bullis. When she asked Naurto if he had sex with him, she meant Saskue. The two had been flirting a lot around one another. It was blunt to her when they were both horny. In fact, seeing them horny made her horny. Yep, it was clear to say that her being 'in love' with Saskue is officially over. She still loves him, but only has a close; best friend. A twinkle came in the girl's eyes has she now has someone else she fancies and that's Temari. **

**So far in Sakura's mind, Temari happens to be the only one who can make the pink haired girl horny other than Saskue and Naruto sex games. Just thinking about the girl made Sakura's body get wet with temptation. Naruto grinned at her. He was the only one who knew of Sakura's liking, as well as Sasuke. If Naruto knew Sakura she was planning someway to get Temari. Temari so happens to be getting closer to Ten-ten. Why is it that the people who fought with one another at the exams were pairing up. For example: him and Sasuke, and Gaara and Rock Lee, and also Neji and Hinata were also getting closer. Naruto smiled thinking of the two, personaly he always thought Neji and Hinata made a good couple. For one, they're both from the same clan. The blue eye blonde squinched his eyes so as to figure out if there were any other relationships stirring that he didn't know about. He couldn't really think of any. Well Ino was fighting Sakura and Ten-ten over Temari but then she was trying to take Saskue away from Naruto, and now she's trying to get in the way of Shikamaru close friendship with Chouji, though they were only friends. Then there was still Shino and Gaara's older brother, Kankurou. Shino isn't interested in a relationship right now. As for Kiba, well, he personally thought Naruto was hot! And him and Hinata were best friends. That's all he wanted to happen between him and her.**

"**I wonder why?" Naruto thought to himself. **

**Well, maybe he just wanted to take his time on love. He's still young anyway, ha, they were all still young to be knowing wether or not they were in love. Who's to say?**

**Night had fallen and they were no longer in the ninja world. They were now in modern day world. Where technology was everywhere. The ninja world did have technology, but not much. Not many had the knowledge of it. In school they only teach the way of the ninja. **

**The group had suddenly come to a stop when Kakashi Sensei came to a stricken halt. A yellow bus was about five feet away from them. The ninja teenagers looked in awe at it. Well, except for Sasuke who appeared as if he been on one before. None of them have, most haven't even seen one til now. It was apparent on the looks of the Sand ninjas they to never seen one.**

"**Well," Kakashi finally placed down his manga from his eyes, "the all of you shall get on this bus and from then on it will take you to Camp Bullis. There you will live in a way no other ninja's had for two months."**

**He handed Sasuke a piece of paper.**

"**On this piece of paper are the phone numbers of each of your senseis. If any of you has a problem Sasuke will be sure to contact me." He peered down at Sasuke who nodded his head.**

**Naruto glared thinking, 'already Kakashi is putting him in charge. Um."**

"**You will see technology you haven't never laid eyes on, but Sasuke will run you trough it once you all get to your destination. I told him all about it. A whole new world one who say." He laughs. "Like off of Aladdin from Disney." An inside joke. He clears his troat once he realized the students don't catch on. Rubbing his neck, "Maybe one of you will see it by stumbling upon it. Well, it's about time you all loaded on the bus..."**

**It would take them forty-five more minutes to get where they needed to be. The bus ride to the camp was quiet, nobody spoken a word. No, that would be lying to say that. Some were whispering to others. Like Rock Lee could not stop talking to Gaara about his way of the ninja. At times Rock Lee would raise his voice at Gaara every time he said something rude about Gai. But when Rock Lee finally got quiet he glared out the window at the rushing by trees.**

"**This is incredible! I wonder if Gai ever got to ride one of these machines known as a bus?" **

"**Kakashi did say that we were the only ones who are able to see such technology." Gaara exclaimed. Rock Lee loved it when the red head talked. His voice was calm and cool as if nothing worried him. In which nothing did, except for Rock Lee himself. But Fuzzy Brows has yet to know that. **

"**Kakashi Sensei likes to bluff at times. How else would he know what to tell Sasuke?"**

**Gaara shrugged off that question and relaxed his head on the black leather seat. He sighed as he did so, it felt relaxing. Though he was calm and cool on the outside, on the inside, he couldn't wait to see the new world Kakashi had explain to them. Rock Lee leaned his head on Gaara's shoulder and closed his eyes. Soon after Gaara could feel Rock Lee's slow, smooth breathing he tilted his head back over the seat behind him to see if he could get a glimpse of Naruto. Though he hated to admit it while in the presence of Rock Lee, he did have a crush on Naruto. Or at least he wanted to have sex with him. At least once. He would love to lose his virginity to the blonde boy because they were so similar in so many ways. But Naruto was leaning his head against the window pain, wait! Against the window pain, not Sasuke! Gaara searched about for Sasuke on the bus and soon found him in the very front watching the bus driver's every move of the steering wheel. **

'**That bastard!' Thought Gaara. 'I should go over there and lift up Naruto's head and rest it on my shoulder. That way I could have Lee and Naruto by my side' **

**But he didn't bother to move, for one he didn't want to wake Lee up with any kind of movement. So Gaara sighed and continued to lean his head on the back of the seat. Everyone on board the bus could feel the road beneath them. It was soothing to everyone, that they didn't want to get off. Together they could ride like this for the rest of eternity.**

**45 minutes later!**

**Skirrrrrrrrrrrrrr! The bus's tires skid across the pavement waking the ninja students up. Naruto complained loudly to the bus driver at his horrible driving. After Naruto finished yelling he realized that everyone was looking out the windows to the right. Naruto joined and got by Gaara to peer out. Gaara could feel Naruto's body heat upon his cheek, making him blush. Not wanting anyone to see the red head blush over the blue eye fox, he stepped back from the others. He slowly walked to the exit of the bus with his arms crossed. He stood by the bus's doors patiently to open. The driver didn't realize it until Gaara gave him a nasty look of his glaring invisible eyebrows. The doors were open. **

**Gaara stepped down the steps and saw that they were still in the middle of no where in a wooded area.**

"**Figure." He moped.**

**However, it didn't take long for his light shaded green mixed in with sky blue eyes to see the wooded luxurious two story house they would be staying in. By now the others had stepped out side as well awing at the house. The females of the ninja eyes were glittering as they witness this house of purity. The place soon became filled with laughter as they all began running to the house except for Gaara. He remain standing where he was. The bus driver sped off mumbling something to him about seven o' clock but didn't hear it. Rock Lee noticed that Gaara wasn't with the group, he glanced back and saw him standing there. Smiling while also shaking his head he ran and grabbed Gaara by the wrist.**

"**Come on! Don't just stand there gawking at it, explore it!"**

**Lee ran back to the house or one would say cabin. Naruto with no surprise from anyone was the first in the cabin. Once again, they all stopped. Kakashi wasn't kidding when he talked about technology. The ninja also had technology like video games and what not but this morden world was obsessed with the idea. There was cordless phones, big screen TV's, ceiling fans. This place really will be living in the high life, the only ninja who could get this stuff are the top of the line ninjas, like the assassins. **

"**I'm guessing Kakashi didn't have much in his day but then again this stuff don't come cheap in the ninja world." Ino said. She lightly touched the plants that were sitting up on tables. **

**It was sure Naruto would take care of the plates. He loved plates.**

"**But then again in the ninja world there really is only one job and that is to be a ninja." Shino mention while tipping his glasses further upon his nose. **

"**While in modern day world, they have many options to choose from and though they don't have to worry about power they do have to worry about money. This stuff is basically useless for us ninjas." Sasuke must have been informed well by Kakashi because when he spoke, he knew what he was saying. But they all had to admit that the brunette was right. **

**They stood there for a moment in silence, but Naruto, him being Naruto can only be quiet for so long.**

"**Why the hell are we just standing around here for? Let's go see what's up stairs! And people make sure you don't knock any of the plants off their home." **

**Naruto and Rock Lee raced up stairs. Once they got up top they glanced around at the eight rooms. And one master bedroom. It was obvious which room was meant for girls' and which room was meant for boys'. As they all glance about the rooms, each of them was already thinking who they wanted to be pair up with. **

"**I want to be pair up with Sas-!" **

**Naruto was quickly cut off by Sasuke.**

"**Not this time, loser. I would like a room by myself. Is that a problem?" Sasuke peered at the other fourteen ninja's.**

**Naruto was looking down, not saying anything. Sakura could tell he was upset that Sasuke denied him. Sasuke was hot and all but at times he could be a real ass hole. Just about when Sakura was going to speak out, she was cut off by Shino and Kankurou who both wanted a room by themselves. It was decided that Neji and Hinata were sharing rooms which gave the others perverted thoughts, but they continued with their issue.**

**Shikamaru sighed annoyed that something so simple could turn into a ruckus. "What a drag, this was suppose to be the easy step of getting along." Chouji agrees while opening a bag of potato chips. Everyone knew that they would be rooming together. "So to make this easy, lets all say first who we will be rooming with. If a person says your name, then say yeah or nay.**

**I'm rooming with Chouji. So Sakura, you?"**

**If Sakura wouldn't have picked Temari then Ten-ten would have got her. "Temari."**

**Temari quickly pops her head up from looking at Ten-ten, she then saw Temari give Ten-ten an impression that read, 'don't worry'. Temari nodded with an yeah.**

**Chouji x Shikamaru, Sakura x Temari. Neji x Hinata. Gaara x Naruto. Rock Lee x Kankurou. Ino x Ten-ten. And Shino x Kiba along with Akamaru. Which left Sasuke with his own room.**

**From the looks of everyone's face, Shikamaru could tell that not many people were happy. Chouji offered him a chip to cool him down. It seemed that Sasuke wasn't stepping up to be a leader but a put downer. Shikamaru placed his hand on his head making it seem as if he had a headache. **

"**And to think, I thought this was going to be a peaceful trip. Man!"**

**Chouji patted his best friend on the back. "Don't worry, ninjas will be ninjas, as long as we mind our own business things should be pretty descent."**

**Naruto felt awful. How could Sasuke dis him like that? In front of everybody? He thought Sasuke liked him, but maybe he was just dreaming. That was Naruto's problem he dreamt way too much. It was time he woke up. Lifting his head slowly from the ground, he glared at Sasuke.**

**In a hard tone, Naruto said, "Shall we go get our luggage the bus driver set out for us?"**

**Everyone nodded and made their way down stairs. Lee could only ask himself why did Gaara pick Naruto. Thinking about it pissed him off so bad that he wanted to punch Gaara in the face. But as long as Gaara had that gourd strapped on his back, he would lose. Getting back at Gaara, he mention his older brother. The glare that Gaara sent Lee was one he wouldn't forget. That glare basically said, 'you try and do anything and see what happen.' He felt so upset he wanted to cry. He thought it would be a good way for him and Gaara to bond, but the ass said Naruto. **

**After Lee brought his stuff into his new room for two months, he stretched out on the bed on his stomach. His black hair soaking into the fluffy pillow. Why would Gaara pick Naruto? Was the last thing he thought of before he drifted off to sleep. Kankurou watched him from the other bed he sat on. The room was a blue color with little ninja signs painted on the wall. It was Naruto's and Gaara's room that had the ninja weapons hanging up on the green wall. Kankurou got up and turned out the light. He stripped down to his boxers and got into the bed. He laid on his side watching Rock Lee sleep. **

**Naruto acted as if what happen between him and Sasuke never happen. Gaara was sitting on his bed with his back leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as usual. It made him smile to see Naruto. However, with Rock Lee it was a different thing. The guy talked a lot, and about his sensei too much. But he still liked the fuzzy eye boy though. Naruto, he didn't know if it was lust or a crush. But he wanted to find out. He continued to watch Naruto play with the weapons upon the walls. Incidently, Naruto hit himself in the head with one of the weapons. As a knot grew in the place he injure himself, he laughed it off.**

"**Ha! I meant to do that to see if you were aware that I was aware of you. Ha ha!"**

**Now that Sakura got what she wanted she really didn't know how to handle it. **

"**I didn't want to leave you hanging, that's why I said yes. But you know, Ten-ten is really pissed off at you."**

"**Why me? You're the one who said yes. You could have easily said no. What? You didn't want to be rude, bull shit." Sakura said smacking her lips.**

**Temari glared at the girl. **

"**If you want you can still switch rooms!"**

"**I will if you want me to." Sakura began to get up.**

"**No, it's cool. Ha, besides you're stuff is already here. And I'm not rude."**

**Neji and Hinata were both in their separate beds discussing about their clans tactics and what not, and even about their relationship. But it was Hinata who yawn first. So they laid their heads on their pillow and went to sleep.**

**That was the first chapter and I plan to do more. Thanks for reading and be free to review. It only gets better from here. I'll update as much as I can, but count on it to be once a week.**


	2. uss lexington

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH 2**

**USS LEXINGTON**.

Beside all of the ninja's beds was a package containing gifts such as: a iPod, video games, and other gifts fitting with their personality. For example: Rock Lee was also given weights. While Sakura was given make up and what not.

The iPod was able to carry 500 songs on it and so far 100 songs was already downloaded into the iPod. The gift givers did that so as to start the ninja's out. It also came with a paper displaying a website that could give them more songs. The songs that were put on each ninja's iPod is different. The songs basically display their personality. For example: Gaara, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, Kankurou, Neji would have heavy metal, or hard rock. Ten-ten, Temari, and Chouji would have punk rock. Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Naruto would have pop, pop rock, pop r&b and every thing else with pop in it. Along with love ballads. And then Shino would have r&b, soul, hip-hop, and rap on his iPod.

Because Gaara rarely sleeps even if the demon is no longer inside him, he constantly moves about the night. He was quick to take enjoyment out of the iPod that was given to him. He already downloaded fifty new songs throughout the night. Not only that, but while listening to the songs his head would begin to bob to the music, then he would bob his head harder, till finally he was jumping around banging his head to the music. He was even able to remember some of the songs by heart already. Then at seven o' clock something happen. The sleep alarm went off in the whole house. Waking everybody up in a frantic.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, IT'S TIME TO LISTEN TO WHAT I SAY! GET UP, GET UP, GET UP, IT'S TIME TO START THE DAY!"

Everybody was running in and out of restrooms except for Sasuke, Shino, and the Sand nin, they went as calmly as they usually go about things. It was a big hustle. The girls hogging the restrooms and the guys sticking up the restrooms. Then after about forty-five minutes they were all set. The ninjas stepped out onto the porch to see a seven passenger seat red van in front of them. They were all speechless.

"I'm speechless, how are we suppose to..." Sakura began but Ino cut her off.

"I thought you were speechless?"

"They sure as hell better not be expecting us to get our asses into that van that can fit no more than seven." Shino quietly said to himself. However, Kiba and Akamaru agreed with the boy with the black sunglasses.

Kakashi sensei stepped out of the van and opened up the door for the ninja's to get in.

"Go on, get in."

Naruto glanced at Kakashi given him slanted close up eyes and a stiff nose. However, they all walked slowly to the van trying to think of a way that fifteen teenagers can fit inside something this small. The only option was that they had to squeeze together inside and that's what they did. Ino's back was up against the window with her legs wide open with Sakura in between them. They were blushing furiously at one another.

"Too bad this wasn't me and Sasuke two years ago." Sakura pointed out.

Sasuke sat in the very back in the middle of the seat. He was glaring at the way Gaara and Naruto were sitting. Naruto had his back on the seat with one of his legs over Gaara's neck. They were facing one another, blushing as well. Sweat was dripping down Gaara's head and neck. He could feel that he was having an erection. He only wanted to zip down his pants and stick Naruto where it needs to go. Sasuke glared and clenched his teeth tight. He pushed past all the bodies and grabbed onto Naruto's hand. Violently, Sasuke pushed Gaara off of Naruto. Gaara tried to grab hold of Naruto's hand but the sweat on his hands made the blonde boy slip away. When Gaara was no longer able to see Naruto he glared at Sasuke. Finally, he saw Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap still blushing. Sasuke was holding on to the blue eye boy with both arms around the waist.

"Damn you Sasuke." A whisper escaped Gaara's mouth.

Rock Lee didn't know what was going on since his face was pressed hard against the window pain.

Shikamaru felt his hand on something but didn't know what it was. It felt like a small hot dog, but when he continued to move his hand about it, the item began to get hard and long and thick. Shikamaru's face turned a deep shade of red. He finally had the courage to glance up at what could be the owners. Kiba's face was as red staring wide eye at Shikamaru.

"Man, what a embarrassment." Shikamaru said turning redder.

The rest of the ride was filled with the teen ninjas screaming and moving about the van trying to make room. However, it did the opposite, it also made the van hotter, then what's worst is that Naruto accidently farted. That fart left everyone catching their breath for clean air. Kakashi was still his normal self and drove the van all the way to the airport while humming.

They were going to the airport because the fifteen ninjas were going to the USS Lexington in Corpus Christi, Texas. They were going to a leadership team work conference held just for them, there they would learn more about teamwork and leadership skills that was said to help them along later on in life. They would be staying on the USS Lexington ship which is claimed to be the most haunted ship in the world. It's nick name is the Blue Ghost because Japan thought they sunk it four times after they bombed it four times. The ship itself has sunk at least three times by Japan but it still came afloat. Nevertheless, the teens would be staying there for five days. They didn't have to worry about packing clothes since they would be given clothes as a gift once they go down to their bunks in the lower part of the ship.

They never rode on a plane before nor have they heard of one, but it was still interesting and tiring to be on one. They could tell when they were close to their destination because Kakashi told them that the ship was docking at the coast at the beach. Well, the plane was now flying over the beach towards the airport close by. Naruto had his face pressed up against the window pain. He thought it was beautiful. Sasuke had a warm impression on his face as he sat by Naruto. He knows that he's been a total ass but he was planning to make that up. He just needed time to think. A glare soon crept over Sasuke's eyebrows. He didn't know why Gaara was trying to reach in on Sasuke's territory but he would soon tell Gaara to back off. Calming down, he leaned his head on the seat to rest up a bit before they landed. Gaara was sitting next to Rock Lee whom was quiet the whole flight there. Gaara had asked what was wrong, but Lee didn't reply, just grunted. The red head sat with his arms cross and head downward towards his lap listening to his iPod. In fact, they all were listening to their iPods. Kakashi figured that they wouldn't forget those. Sakura was totally digging the songs she had on her iPod especially the love songs. Shino was also feeling his songs as he sat next to Kiba bobbing his head to a 50 cent song 'Many Men'. That was one of Shino's favorite songs. Kiba enjoyed his time next to Shino. The boy was so quiet that Kiba thought it was cute. Now and then they would play harmless games involving Kiba snatching Shino's glasses and hiding them somewhere on his body. Harmless.

Lee sat with his elbow propped up on the window sill leaning on his hand. Gaara knew that he hurt the bushy brow boy by calling out Naruto's name, but he truly did not want to stay in the same room as Rock Lee.

"The ocean is beautiful," Gaara quietly stated, "just like you." Lee didn't say anything. "Please don't be mad, I don't like it when you're mad at me." Which was true because when Lee was mad at him he would give Gaara the silent treatment. Sometimes Gaara didn't care for it but then he would soon want to hear Lee's voice. His voice would calm Gaara down in a way that Naruto's voice did. He sighed. "Lee-chun..."

Rock Lee cut him off rudely. "Why did you pick Naruto to bunk with you? Answer me that. What? Do you like him or do you just want to fuck him? Or is it a little bit of both?"

The light green eye boy bowed his head even lower giving Lee's his answer. Lee was now pissed.

"Fucker!" He spit out.

"What about you and my brother?" Gaara thought he should bring that up so as he won't get the blame, but it didn't work, nope, not on Lee-san.

"Don't even try it, there isn't shit going on between me and Kankurou. You can ask him for yourself." Lee yelled out. It was then that they both realized that every one was staring at them, except for Temari who was laughing. Kankurou was dumbfounded at the mention of his name, but once he found out the source, he rolled his eyes.

Sasuke knew it wasn't a good thing if Gaara and Lee were arguing because then it would spike the chances of Gaara coming over to Naruto stronger.

"Awe shit! If it ain't one thing it's another." Naruto glanced at Sasuke after he made that statement. He laughed at him and gave him a hug that would cheer him up, which it did since it was body to body contact. Soon the announcements came on telling the passengers to place their seatbelt on so as they can all land safely.

When they stepped off the plane Iruka met them at the pick up zone. Once they got outside they knew they were by the beach and coast, the smell of fish was everywhere. Iruka blushed at seeing Kakashi walk to the two van cabs waiting for the kids. But the blush and smile quickly turned to a frown once he saw Kakashi reading his novel.

'It would be nice if he would put that stupid heterosexual porn down once in a while.' Iruka thought, his eyebrow twitching at the irritation he was feeling.

The two van cabs were both able to hold at least eight people so the teens were glad to hear that they wouldn't be cramped up. Neji and Hinata both got separated allowing them to be in different cabs. Hinata happen to be in the cab in which Sakura was in. Not thinking anything would go out of the ordinary she sat by the pink haired girl. Hinata then faced towards the window to ponder. Sakura realized that someone was sitting next to her, she turned to look and saw it was Hinata. She stared at the girl for a moment. Glancing over everything that she was able to see on her body. For some odd reason Sakura imagine herself kissing Hinata. Hinata's face steadily blushing as Sakura nipped her neck with kisses of lust. Sakura then regretted saying that Temari was the only one other than Sasuke and Naruto's sex games that made her horny, Hinata did too.

Smoothly, Sakura scooted over to the brunette. She softly placed her hand on Hinata's thigh. Hinata was startle and embarrass that someone would touch her so intimate. Neji didn't even touch her like that, he had more respect for her. Hinata glared at Sakura.

With her soft voice she asked, "May I help you?"

Sakura just giggled a little and blew into Hinata's ear. Ten-ten watched shaking her head. Temari was in the other cab with Gaara and Kankurou. Ino sat beside Ten-ten.

"She's such a slut." Ino pointed out.

"And you're not." Ten-ten snapped at her. "If I'm not mistaken, you're also trying to lay up with my girlfriend. Along with Sasuke and even Shikamaru. I don't know who's more of the slut, you or her."

Ino just huffed at her since she knew Ten-ten was right. Rock Lee sat close to the window not bothering to speak with anyone. Shino was still listening to his iPod and Sasuke was sitting in the front passenger seat listening to his iPod as well. He was trying to calm himself down since Naruto was pushed to go into the cab with Gaara by Gaara himself.

'That fucking dick, I ought to slap the fucking shit out of that ass!' Sasuke thought. Sighing, he told himself to relax and count to ten, even though he knew that it wasn't going to help calm him down.

Hinata didn't mind that Sakura was touching her more sexual now. It felt too good. It wasn't really sexual, Sakura was just rubbing on Hinata's inner thigh. All the while Sakura was making herself horny and lustful. The two of them were at it the whole cab ride to the ship. In the other cab Gaara had his arm over Naruto's shoulder who was sleeping loudly on Gaara's lap. Drool dripped out of the blue eye boy's mouth. Temari and Kankurou poked at him for fun because when they did he would make the funniest noises. But then Kankurou poked him and yes, he made a funny noise that resulted in a fart. For the rest of the ride there they had to open the windows and wave the funk out.

Iruka and Kakashi led the ninja teenagers up the walkway towards the entrance of the Lexington ship. They all were fascinated to see so many people on the beach playing around. They all smiled at one another hinting that sometime they all had to hang out at the beach when they were given the chance to. When they go to the front entrance some lady gave them their name tags so as they would know that they are here for the teamwork and leadership skills. The ship was also a tourist area.

"Make sure you all be careful," Iruka started, "it is said that this ship is haunted."

Naruto got a little jumpy when Iruka said "haunted". "As in ghost, you mean?"

Iruka nodded his head. "Yep, this ship is the most haunted in the world. It was even on some television programs that you all don't know about. Like this one show called Unsolved Mysteries."

Gaara eyes were wide from the second he got out of the cab. There was water everywhere. He hated water, the only thing he does in water is bathe. Temari and Kankurou both know that water is Gaara's weak point. But then again he was also covered in sand because of the beach.

Together they stood in the middle of the ship. Iruka had the females while Kakashi led the males to their bunking areas. Iruka showed the girls their bunking room in the lower part of the ship and also the restrooms that also had the showers. What shock both the boys and girls was that the showers were open showers. In other words, no stalls or anything just shower hoes. Temari started laughing out of embarrassment. When the males found out about their restroom most of them were blushing from head to toe and was silent the whole time Kakashi gave them the tour of the upper part of the ship.

Soon they were all back in the center area of the ship from the main entrance.

"Tomorrow you will going on a scavenger hunt on this ship. You will be split up in groups of three, I will assign the groups. You will be handed a list that will contain the items you will need to find throughout the ship. Do not go anywhere alone. Use the buddy system. Even though I'm sure you can all take care of yourselves from people with no ninja qualities.

I will tell you more about the scavenger hunt tomorrow morning. Be out tomorrow up on the flight deck at ten o'clock am. Be there. No one shall be late..."

"That goes for you too, Sensei!" Yelled Naruto. The others laughed as Kakashi slightly blushed.

Iruka stepped in once he saw Kakashi lose his focus. "Any questions?" No one said anything, only exchanged glances. "Well, breakfast will be at ten-thirty, lunch will be at two, and dinner at ten at night. Lights out no later than eleven thirty. The scavenger hunt will begin tomorrow at three o' clock. And like Kakashi said we will discuss more about it tomorrow. The scavenger hunt is the first teamwork mission. Is that clear?"

They all nod their heads.

"Dismiss, the rest of the day belongs to you and remember what time lights out is. You can do anything except go exploring about the ship that wasn't already shown to you."

Sakura raised her hand. "May we go to the beach?"

Kakashi nodded his head. "If you would like to wear a bathing suit go down to your bunks where your gifts are awaiting you."

The girls didn't have to hear that twice. Kakashi was right. By the bunks of each female was a gift basket and within that gift basket was clothes and two bathing suits. One was a one piece while the other was a two piece. It didn't take long for them to change and run out of the ship's entrance down to the beach. The five females walked inline with one another as they watched a group of guys walk past them.

"Damn! These guys are hot!" Ino was quick to yell that out. However, Temari and Ten-ten were too busy paying attention to one another while Sakura seemed to be now interested in Hinata. Hinata soon left Sakura walking with the others as Hinata began walking with Neji.

"I think I'm starting to like her." Sakura said.

"No, I just think you want to have sex with her. It's lust not like. Besides, she's not interested in you, you have a better chance with me." Ino stopped walking to think about what she just said. "Eww, did I just say that to you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes, you did and you make seem as if I'm ugly." Sakura tilted her head down to watch her feet play with the sand. She wore a pink two piece bathing suit while Ino were a purple two piece bathing suit.

"C'mon, let's just lay in the sand while I put some sun tan lotion on your back." Sakura nodded her head at Ino's statement. Ino led the pink haired girl to a shaded tree, Sakura laid herself on the sand upon her stomach as Ino began to rub the suntan lotion in.

Gaara looked over the railing of the walkway. He saw Naruto and Sasuke in the water near the ship. Naruto had his arms around Sasuke's neck kissing him while the taller brunette had his arms around Naruto's waist. The only thing Gaara could do was watch the two shirtless boys make out. He didn't want to go anywhere near the water, but he decided that it would be fine if he lay about the sand. When the red head looked over to the beach he saw Ino and Sakura sitting together.

"What? They're actually sitting together."

He then saw something that caught his eye. Rock Lee was playing some game with some guys by a net. There was a net in between two groups of boys and they would touch a white ball over the net constantly. When the ball hit the ground on one side, the opposite side would cheer. He was puzzle to know what Lee was up to, so he began to walk over to him. On his way over there he walked by Temari and Ten-ten.

"Aren't you on your period?" Temari asked Ten-ten.

"Yes, but I'm wearing a tampon."

"So, the sharks can still smell the blood in your pussy area. You're putting everybody else in danger!"

"Then fine, I won't go into the water." Ten-ten walked angry away from Temari.

"Ain't no bitch should be in no water when she's on her period, pad, tampon, or not."

Gaara shook his head as he watched his older sis catch up to Ten-ten. Signing, he continued to walk over to Rock Lee, when he did, Lee took one glance at him and that was it. Gaara knew fuzzy brows was still mad so he found a bench by the sidewalk near the stores and sat down to watch. Now and then his focus would go to Naruto and Sasuke. He hated being alone.

What was beautiful was when night fell, the ship would light up like a Christmas tree. The ninjas were walking up the walkway towards the ship admiring the lights for show. Sasuke had one arm around Naruto's shoulder as they walked together. Rock Lee still wasn't talking to Gaara but at least he was walking beside him. Sakura didn't bother to mess with Hinata anymore, she knew deep down she just wanted to have sex with the brunette. Besides, Hinata and Neji look good together. Ino was walking with Sakura quietly. Shikamaru was walking with Chouji now and then taking glances at Kiba who was walking with Shino and Kankurou.

"That's your fifth bag today, Chouji." Shikamaru scolded.

"I know and I usually eat ten, tell me about it."

Iruka and Kakashi were both sitting on a bench together looking over from the balcony of the ship at the ocean. Once again, Kakashi was reading that book. Iruka closed his eyes so as to concentrate on the smell of fresh salt water.

NOTE: Almost everyone is gay and /or bisexual or bicurious.


	3. scavenger hunt

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH 3**

**SCAVENGER HUNT**.

Group Mars: Naruto, Rock Lee, and Kiba. Group Saturn: Sasuke, Gaara, and Ten-ten. Group Neptune: Temari, Shikamaru, and Shino. Group Pluto Kankurou, Sakura, and Chouji. Group Venus: Neji, Hinata, and Ino. The five each started off in a different part of the ship. Each were given a list of items to retrieve along the way. The objective was to look for all the items on the list and bring them all back to the mess hall within the time period that was given to them. Each group had exactly until dinner which was at nine o'clock. They were sent out to do the scavenger hunt at three which gave them six hours to complete the task at hand.

Group Mars was already beginning at a rocky state. Rock Lee and Naruto were constantly arguing on which direction to take. Kiba and Akamaru could only watch. Breaking up a argument between them two wasn't worth the time, at least not yet. If they kept at it Kiba would soon have to step in. Kiba leaned over the railing on which they stood on. They didn't know where they were but they knew they had to retrieve the "broken beer bottle" which was onthe list. If Kiba knew better he would say they were at the very bottom of the ship, close to the boiling room where the "small Christmas tree" stood.

The pipes were horrible where he stood and the shouting that Naruto and Lee made gave him a chill up his spine. Their voices would echo in the dark of the lower part. It scared him to imagine himself down here by himself.

"That would suck." He whispered to Akamaru who barked. Soon out the corner of Kiba's eye he saw something glisten. There wasn't much light so whatever was glistening sure had to be shiny.

He slowly walked towards the item being careful. Iruka had mention to them that the floors were old down below and one could easily slip and fall. There was no doubt that Kiba didn'twanted that to happen so he held onto the railing hard. When he came to the glistening item he had to pull back some plywood that was in the way. The shiny item was the broken beer bottle. Who would have thought it would have been clean and shiny down where they were. Kiba held it up in the air as if he was the champion. Akamaru barked happily along with him.

"Found it! Ha!" He yelled. He saw Lee look at his watch.

"It took an hour and twenty-three minutes but hey, at least we found it." Lee glared at Naruto. "However, if we didn't have such a distraction I'm sure we would have found it earlier."

With that remark Naruto was quick to send him a smart terse that would begin another argument. Kiba rolled his eyes as Akamaru moaned.

"Shh, I know. It does get old after a while." Kiba figured that he would begin searching for the small Christmas tree in the boiling room. Naruto and Lee would just follow.

Group Saturn sat calmly up against the wall. The three of them were quick to finish the mission. The five items that they were suppose to find were sitting in front of them. Sasuke, Gaara, and Ten-ten set quiet. They still had five more hours to get to the mess hall. The chances were they would be the first back. But then again what do you expect with members such as Gaara and Sasuke. They spent their time sitting there talking quietly. Gaara had told Ten-ten that Temari secretly wanted to fuck Shikamaru and also that Shikamaru knew.

"Be careful." The red head said. Ten-ten nodded taking note that she should be careful though there was a part of her that hoped he was wrong about his older sis.

Sasuke interrupted Gaara and Ten-ten's conversation by saying Gaara should be careful and watch his back. Gaara smirked at Sasuke.

"Or what? And what for?"

"I know you like Naruto. That's messed up for you to leave Rock Lee hanging like that." Sasuke said. His voice was calm and soft but his words were still sincere.

"Messed up, hmm, kind of like you dissed Naruto to room with yourself." Stung! Gaara got Sasuke right where he wanted him. Sasuke shook his head. "And let's not forget that you still had sex with Sakura, the slut out of the slut pack with Ino. Does Naruto know about that?"

"He doesn't need to know." Sasuke stood up. His fist were in a ball pinned to the line of his pants. His dark browns furrowed at Gaara who also stood with his arms crossed. "You won't tell him."

Ten-ten watch as the two boys talked furiously with one another. She shrugged off the fact that Sakura had sex with Sasuke, she been knew that. In fact everyone did, well except for Ino and Naruto. They would be the last to know. Ten-ten stood up just as Gaara quietly told Sasuke something that made the brunette nod.

"Shall we go? We have all the items, let's get back to the mess hall." Ten-ten suggested. She began to pick up the five items that were on their list and began walking up the stairs that led to a hall towards the mess hall. Gaara told Sasuke that the only way he won't mention to Naruto that he had sex with Sakura is if Sasuke is willing to take Gaara's virginity away. Though Sasuke doesn't know it, but that way Gaara would be experience when he decides to fuck Lee and Naruto.

Sakura clenched the list in her hand. Group Pluto was getting no where fast. For one no one seemed to care about the mission. Chouji was too busy eating while Kankurou was too busy being lazy. If it's even possible to be busy by being lazy. Sakura knew that they weren't going to find any of the items, for one they had two more hours left. Four hours went by and they haven't found one item on the damn list. Sakura balled it and threw it to the side.

"Shall we go to the mess hall now?" She asked.

Hinata stepped on a loose floor board that cause her to go through it. However, Neji quickly took hold of her hand.

"I got you!"

It didn't take long for them to pull Hinata up to the main floor. Group Venus was on the steps of the old cafeteria. They found all the items on the list and they were just trying to find their way back to the mess hall before time was up. But it would prove to be hard since neither of them knew where they were going. Nevertheless, Neji insisted that they complete the mention. He steadily mention that Sasuke and Naruto's group were already done. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Who cares if their done already, the point is to focus on us." The blonde indicated. "And we won't be able to make it if we can't even make it back to the mess hall in time!"

Hinata nodded her head in agreement at Neji. Sighing, they helped Hinata up and continued their way through the middle part of the ship.

Group Neptune were on the flight deck pulling the model airplane onto the landing. The model airplane was on their list of items to get. And they were lucky since the mess hall wasn't far from the flight deck. The model airplane was also the last item to get from the list. Group Neptune was the quiet group. Now and then they exchange words but most of the time they kept quiet. But that doesn't mean that Shikamaru and Temari didn't past sexual signs towards one another. Shino payed no attention to when they touched one another in sexual ways, he would only tip his glasses on his nose.

"Don't you have a girlfriend, Temari?" Shino knew it wasn't any of his business to wonder wether or not Temari had a girlfriend. Temari gave him a haunted look of disinterest to answer that question. "That's not good for you to be two-timing Ten-ten."

"I'm just playing." Shino wasn't dumb. He stopped walking and looked at Temari for a couple of minutes. A sweat drop came across the back of Temari's head. She gave the bug-boy a chessy smile.

"It's not a big deal," Shikamaru said in his bored tone he always used, "it's not like we're doing anything wrong. You haven't seen me or her kiss have you, Shino?" Shino didn't answer. "Exactly, so let's get going before we're late."

The three of them went through the exit of the flight deck walking down the broken escalator that was said to be used for pilots upon going to war. The story was when the pilots ran the stairs and entered the flight deck and flew their planes, they would come back sick because of the sweat that lingered on their bodies. On the walls were fun facts about the ship. Shino read some of them on the way down to the main floor.

As they walked towards the mess hall they could see the other groups entering.

"Hmm, what a waste, we still came out to be dead last." Shikamaru complained.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while later." Temari added. Shikamaru lifted a eyebrow of curiosity.

Well, Shikamaru was right, they were the last but it was group Venus who didn't even bother to search for any items. Temari laughed at Kankurou as he sat there bewildered. Ino rested her elbow on the table thinking about Sakura...Sakura-whoa! That can't be right. No, it's right. Ino came to the conclusion that she's been having a crush on Sakura since Sasuke left. But she never told the pink haired girl, instead Ino covered it up by going after anything Sakura went after. She sighed laying her head upon the table.

"Well," Iruka started, "it seems to me that all the groups completed the mission except for one." He looks coldly at group Venus. "That mission was to see how you all would act to new group members and well you all did pretty well. So, I'm not going to ruin the night by talking too much. Dinner will be ready soon."

He was right, dinner was ready soon and the fifteen ninjas ate quietly. They each were in their own state of mind. Ten-ten only thought of what Gaara had told her about Temari. She was starting to believe that he was right because every time she glanced up at Temari, she was looking at Shikamaru. Sasuke thought about the fact that he was suppose to fuck Gaara just to hide the fact that he fucked Sakura so as not to hurt Naruto. Rock Lee didn't talk not once to Gaara, he truly didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling it would hurt him if he did find out. Naruto tried to talk to Sasuke but Sasuke wouldn't reply back. It went on like that for the rest of the evening till it was time to go to bed.


	4. ghost story

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH 4**

**Sailor Ghost**.

Gaara laid in his bunk with his arms under his head. His black linen eyes were shut closed though he wasn't sleeping. He wasn't in the mood to sleep because he rarely did. Them nights in which he didn't slumber he would think, but he had the iPod which gave him the option to think and jam. It was cold in the room where the guys slept. The females complain that their room was cold but not as cold as the guys.

Gaara could only think of one thing: Naruto-nude! He thought about all the dirty things he would do to him after he tested it out on Sasuke. Just thinking about the blonde gave Gaara a hard wood. He bite his lip smiling. But he soon stopped when his nose began to sniff a stench in the air. The smell was vanilla with a hint of rotten cheese. His hairless brows glared at the horrible smell. His eyes snapped open when he could no longer stand it. He tilted slightly to the edge of the bunk to peer over the safety rail. His eyes would not deceive him.

The room suddenly went to freezing point. Gaara could see the breath coming in and out of his nose.

Standing by Neji's bunk which was bunk 13 was a white man in a navy sailor outfit on. His sailor hat cap was slightly tilted to the side. Blone hair and blue eyes, typical. He stood with his feet in a forty-five degree angle, heels together on line, hands pin to the sem of his navy pants in a ball with the thumb inline with the sem. The man faced forward, he was standing at the position of 'attention'. His body was glowing a bright white color that gave chills down Gaara's neck bone. That man wasn't human. The man then turned the opposite way of which Gaara was looking and walked away, disappearing in the dark.

Gaara flew himself against his bed, he was scared! He couldn't protect himself against something that wasn't mortal. His hands fumble turning off the music on his iPod, the noise freaked him out, but the quiet would too. The blankets rushed over his head as he buried himself in his pillow with his eyes shut. He didn't sleep at all that whole night. Nor did he open his eyes to peer under the covers. He was too scared that he might see the navy sailor.

The next day went by fast. The fifteen ninjas spent most of their time listening to speakers who came to visit them. But the whole time Gaara could only think of one thing and that was the ghost stories that would be told later that night. Was the man he saw a ghost? He asked Neji if anything happened last night that was out of the ordinary, Neji replied that he had a dream in which it smelt like vanilla and rotten cheese.

"Why?"

"Just wondering." Gaara said while stirring his spaghetti. Gaara looked up to see Ten-ten rustling in her sit, that was because Temari and Shikamaru both left dinner. And though it was at different times, none of which came back.

"She said she had to use the restroom. Maybe she's doing number two." Ten-ten tried to reassure herself but it wasn't working. She wasn't blind, she could see that they were together. "Damn that bitch."

Sasuke started laughing when he heard Ten-ten.

Temari had her legs wrapped around Shikamaru's waist. He had her pressed against the restroom wall holding her while she had her arms around his neck. She had her lips pinned to his neck and bit softly every time he trusted hard into her. She came along time ago but it felt so good she wanted to know if it would happen again. A few minutes later, it did. They gave each other a lustful smile as Shikamaru took the condom off and threw it to the side. Temari began to suck on his neck then slowly made her way down...

By the time Temari and Shikamaru were done doing each other, the group was already in the story telling room near the boiling room in the upper part of the ship. Shikamaru ad Temari slowly made their way through the crowd as the story teller stood in front waiting for a response to begin. Shikamaru sat by Chouji and Kiba. Chouji ate his bag of chips while Kiba shook his head in a dismay way at Shikamaru.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. What? Did they already know that he and Temari fucked? Damn, how shit spreads.

Temari sat down Indian style next to Ten-ten who got up and walked to the opposite side of the room and sat down next to Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. Temari had a hurt look on her face but then looked over at Kankurou and Gaara who were staring at her. Kankurou had a smirk on his face while Gaara glared at her.

Kankurou spoke the silence. "Did you taste it?"

Temari replied back, "Shut the fuck up!" Kankurou laughs as the story teller claps his hands two times so as to make the teenagers shut up. It wasn't long for the ninjas to be at ease.

"Shall I get started?" The rookie fifteen nodded. "This ship is the most haunted ship in the world. It has been seen on Unsolved Mysteries and newspapers a like (that is the truth, look it up if you have to) the story I'm telling tonight is that of a sailor who fell asleep in the wrong place at the wrong time...

(True Story, a little exaggerated.) FLASHBACK.

...A white man with a sailor outfit on stopped reading his book and got out of his bunk, which happened to be bunk 13. The sailor knew he had plenty of work to do that evening and he had to do it quick. The USS Lexington would be shutting down because the war had ended. His job was to clean up the boiling room down at the bottom of the ship. Stacking the chairs and what not. So stepping out of his bunk, he made his way down below.

There was a bucket of water and mob inside of the bucket.

"Fuckers!" He took the mop out of the bucket and rung it out. The water splashed onto the floor some of the droplets getting on him. It was quiet where he was, but he didn't mind, he liked silence.

Soon all the chairs were stacked on the tables and the floor was shiny from the moping and sweeping. It took the sailor a while to clean up so when he was done, he walked over to the couch that was against the wall and laid down. It may be the boiling room but it was also like a living room, a place to chill and relax. His right leg was over his left leg as his arm covered his eyes from the light in the room. Five minutes later he was asleep.

Footsteps were echoing down the hall towards the boiling room, it was the water man, the man who turns off the heat and water system. He was humming as he peek his head slightly in the steal door that was slightly open. He didn't see anything or anyone from where he was so he shrugged.

"A-O!" The water man yelled. -The fifteen ninjas jumped as the story teller yelled it out.-

"Is anyone in here!" There was no answer from the sleeping sailor. The plumber did what he had to do and left.

Just as the plumber left, fifteen minutes later the electrician man came.

"A-O! Anyone in here?" No answer, he turned out all the lights. Next was the welding man who would weld the door shut for good.

"A-O!" No answer, the doors to the boiling room were welded shut and with the sailor still sleeping inside.

The water was out throughout the ship, the light/electricity was out throughout the ship, and all the steel doors were welded shut throughout the ship. All the sailors and captains were gone. The ship was locked up until she was needed again.

The sky was fully dark, yeah, it was night when the sailor woke up. He opened his eye seeing nothing but pitch black. He knew his eyes were open but he couldn't see anything, not even the hand he waved in front of his face. Not panicking he fell upon the floor on his knees. He crawled to the door that was nearest to him, he didn't need the light to find his way. When he tried to open it, it was welded shut. Panic was beginning to slip into his nervous system. However, he crawled to the second door to the opposite side of the boiling room. It too was welded shut. He quickly stood upon his knees screaming out.

"Help! Get me out! HELP!" No one answer. He began to throw tables and chairs about the room. -A sound affect was heard and the fifteen ninjas jumped again, Sakura and Ino manage to scream.-

The sailor began to shiver, he just now realize it was freezing in the room. He continued to scream and yelled and throw things about till he could no longer do so.

Two years later, a new war had begun. The plumber, the electrician, and welder all three were walking down the hallway to the boiling room. As they got closer they could smell a scent of vanilla and rotten cheese. Covering their noses, the welder opened the door. They followed the scent of the smell, it led to the couch and in the corner was the sailor curled up in a ball. His flesh half eaten by maggots and rodents.

End of FLASHBACK

"The end. They say the sailor now and then appears next to his bunk which his bunk 13, I feel bad for the sucker who has that bunk. If you smell vanilla and rotten cheese, it could be him watching." The story teller ended.

Gaara sat silent along with everyone else with his eyes wide with fear. The story teller began a new story but Gaara didn't listen his mind was too busy trying to figure out what he saw that night. He gulped. What if...that thing came back tonight? The red head shut his eyes and shook his head. Out of the group Rock Lee and Temari were the only ones who didn't get scared at the stories. It's not that they didn't believe in them, it was just their minds were preoccupied at the moment. Lee was worried about his relationship with Gaara. He felt Naruto was just getting in the way of things, in which the blue eye boy was. Fuzzy brows let his head drop so as he was staring at his lap. He could tell that Ten-ten was having the same problem with Temari. Finally, Lee came to the conclusion that all sand nin were cheaters and hags. They only did what benefitted them and their needs. So what if people would get hurt along the way, they didn't care.

Fuzzy brows set up straight with his arms crossed over his chest.

"If he wants Naruto then he can have Naruto, I don't have time to waste my feelings on trash. I'll find someone better." Lee told himself. Saying that little speech gave him all the motivation he needed. Yeah, it would be hard to get over Gaara but not impossible.

"Too bad I don't have that kind of spirit."

Lee glanced over at the soft voice behind the image. Ten-ten had her head hung low just like Lee did a few minutes ago.

"I can't believe she did that to me." Lee could tell that Ten-ten was going to cry. Being the kind person he is, he reached over giving her a hug. She returned the hug but soon got up and left the boiling room. Lee got up as well and followed after her. He too was going through the same issue so not only would it put Ten-ten at ease but also himself. Because that way they can both talk about it and get over the emotional feeling together as well.

"It seems to me that two of your fellow ninjas got scared and left." Laughed the story teller.

Temari wasn't in the laughing mood, in fact, she was wondering why Rock Lee went after her girlfriend. Gaara was also wondering but didn't want to cause a ruckus so he remain sitting where he was. Temari thought differently because she was quick to stand up but Kankurou grabbed her arm.

"You done enough all ready. The both of you." He gave Gaara a cold stare that mad him ashamed of himself. "What the hell is up with you two?" By that time the story teller was no longer talking and the ninjas were no longer listening to him but to Kankurou yell at Gaara and Temari. "Can't you see that you're hurting people who care a lot about you. Leave them alone, don't mess with them because they don't want anything involving pain. Gaara, you have the nerve, don't be surprise if you're lonely again sometime soon."

At that Gaara eyes got wide as he saw his younger self as a six year old being alone. All the sand nin children and adults running from him in fear. He looked away. Sasuke grinned as he saw the red head choked up.

"Temari, don't let me get started on you."

"Yeah, let's not." Temari sat down where she was. "You can continue with the story now."

The story teller just gulped as he tried to remember where he was at in the story. Ten-ten raced up the steep stairs to the flight deck. Rock Lee did his best catching up to her. It wasn't until he was at the second stairway when he bumped into a male sailor with blonde hair and blue eyes. The smell of vanilla lingered in the hair though it wasn't that strong, so when it touched Lee's nose, he didn't feel much of a sensation.

"Why are you in a hurry?" Asked the sailor.

"Well, me and my friend are both having trouble with relationships and I'm trying to catch up to her so as to calm her down. And myself too." Lee said sighing. He soon looked up at the sailor to see that he was an attractive man. The man appear to be more of a boy than man. His face was tan and his blue eyes were pure. "Beautiful."

"What?" The sailor asked once again.

"Nothing."

"Well, be careful at running on the stairs, back in my day lots of men had accidents when running to and fro And by the way, don't give up so easily but be strong." The sailor then left leaving a cold chill breeze through. But Lee only shrugged it off since he was nearing the flight deck.

Ten-ten is sitting on a bench looking at the ocean night view. Lee sits down gently next to her.

"I know I'm not in love with her," she began, "but I do care about her and it really does hurt when she does stuff like that. I can't believe she actually had sex with him."

"I know how you feel, Gaara is acting the same way."

"But at least he didn't have sex with Naruto!"

"Yeah but he's trying to get after him. And that hurts." Lee lets out a sigh. "I suggest you leave Temari alone for a while until you and she both figure out how she's feeling for Shikamaru or anyone else."

Ten-ten nodded her head, Lee was right, but too bad he didn't know what to do about Gaara. They sat there staring at the black sky filled with little stars. It wasn't until it started to wind hard that they decided to go in. However, standing by the exit door to the stairway was Temari.

"We need to talk."

"How about not, Temari." Lee already made his way inside the stairway and now walked down the broken escalator. Ten-ten ran past him in a swift. Lee held onto the railing balancing himself. He glanced up at Temari walking bulkily down the escalator past him in a huff.

Naruto and Sasuke walked past Lee coming down the escalator. The whole time they were together they were quiet. Naruto was dumb but not that dumb, he knew about Gaara's feelings for him. Gaara's only kidding himself, Lee is the one whom the red head really likes. The blonde headed boy shook his head. Sasuke took Naruto's hand to ensure him as they walked to their bunks. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hand to make himself believe that maybe Gaara didn't want to have sex with him any more. After that speech Kankurou gave to him and Temari, the both had no right to do anything foolish.

Later on that night, Gaara met Sasuke in the restroom. The chances of any one walking in on them was slim since all the guys were knocked out including Naruto.

'Thank heavens.' Sasuke thought to himself as he watched Gaara approached him. Gaara didn't look so good, he appeared...sad. The way he looked when no one would play with him when he was six. Gaara closed his eyes and clenched his teeth shut remembering the memories that began to stir in his mind.

"I'm sorry." He apologized leaving Sasuke to raise an eyebrow. "What was I thinking? I'm hurting Lee just like I was hurt long ago. I have no right." Pale green eyes looked up at black cold stones. "I'm confused right now, forgive me. I like him just as much as you do and I just want a chance that's all, a chance."

"Too bad, you won't get one as long as I'm around."

Gaara's eyes got wide then quickly turned to an ugly glare. Sasuke's such a selfish pig, keeping everything to himself. Gaara coldly walked away.

"I rather not waste my time on something worth fucking up than fucking." He said his back towards Sasuke. Sasuke watched as his footsteps were heard leaving the restroom. A sigh of relief escaped his throat.

"I still have the chance to lose my virginity to Naruto! Yes!" He skipped happily out the restroom.

The rest of the days went by pretty quick and though they didn't train physically they did train mentally. They learned how to developed a strong independent country and how money plays a key part of it. And the drama that was released didn't go away so when Kakashi drove the bus back to their cabin. The fifteen of them climbed into each of their own bed. Well except for Temari who tried to climb in with Ten-ten but was kicked out so she gradually made her way to Shikamaru who calmly invited her in. Gaara was even exhausted that he too closed his eyes and drifted away. They slept soundly, except for Naruto's snoring of course.


	5. issues

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH 5**

**ISSUES.**

"You're not a virgin. You lost your virginity to me, Sasuke." Sakura said. The two of them were up at six a.m. in the morning. For one, Sakura didn't want to hear that annoying alarm clock go off so she decided to beat it by getting up early.

"You know that, I know that, and every one else knows that, but Naruto doesn't know that." Sasuke told her. He had a calm steady voice so as he wouldn't wake the others up from their slumber, especially Naruto. "Besides, my body may have had sex with you, but my heart didn't. And if Naruto thinks I'm a virgin then it shall be done."

"He's going to find out," she assured him. "Come on, now."

"I skipped happily out of the boys' restroom after Gaara stating that I can still lose my virginity to Naruto and that is what I shall do."

"But you lost it to me and I to you!"

"Does Ino know?"

His dark eyes stared into her pink ones. The brunette knew he got her there.

After a few silence..."You didn't answer my question. Does Ino know? Because it seems to me that the two of you are getting more intimate with one another. But then again, Sakura, you get intimate with everyone, isn't that right?"

"No, she doesn't know." All of a sudden her bare feet became the center of attention. If Ino found out it would be the same as Naruto finding out.

"So tell me, Sakura. Did you and me have sex or am I still a virgin?"

Sakura gave in. If someone would have told her that she would come to despise Sasuke she would have called them a lie.

"You're a virgin." She was beginning to not be so fond of him now.

"Which means I can still lose my "virginity" to him, right?" Sasuke asked to make sure.

"Sure." Sakura said.

Sasuke got up from the chair by the counter top and began to exit the kitchen.

"All this lying is going to get you in the end." The pink headed girl added.

"Yeah, just like loneliness will grasp you if you keep being a slut, Sakura."

He made his way to the stairs bumping into Gaara as he went up. He didn't bother to apologize, he thought he had no need to.

The fifteen ninjas stood in the middle of the woods on a path. Kakashi was reading his novel has Iruka began talking to them. Iruka sensei told them of the obstacles they would have to get past as a whole team within a certain amount of time. At each obstacle they would be given their directions and when the instructor says "time" they begin.

"And you're off. Just go down the trail and you will get to your new destination each time." Iruka said. He watched as they made their way down the dirt trail leading deeper into the woods. The missions that they would be doing would test their teamwork, supposily.

They slowly stepped up to the first mission, The Raging River. An instructor wearing a camouflage outfit known as a BDU, Battle Dress Uniform came from behind a ten foot wall.

She began to talk. "Hello, this is The Raging River. Here you must find a way to get everyone over the wall in less then ten minutes. But for you, five. By the way do not touch the ground over the wall until you get to the big bolder. TIME!"

That mission was too easy for them, they all easily jumped the ten foot wall and landed past the bolder. But then again, the instructor knew they were going to do that. But also she notice how every one by themselves made it. No help or anything. They were all so independent. Not that it's bad or anything but there was no team work involved.

"Hmm, this will be tough for them." She whispered.

When she walked across the other side, she saw them sitting upon the bolder relaxing. Sasuke appeared pretty upset, in fact, they all did. Maybe they were expecting something more, DUH!

"What the hell was that? That was too easy for a ninja like me. I need something more challenging because I'm more strong, believe it! It may not look like I'm stronger than these guys but I am, believe it!"

The instructor didn't bother to listen to that hyperactive little brat instead she just told them to move on to the next mission.

"Hopefully the next mission will actually be a real mission." Neji said. Hinata just nodded her head. She knew that they were doing this for a certain reason, but the others haven't caught on yet, well; Shino did, but of course, he's not talking.

Getting Across.

They were getting pissed. Sasuke and Naruto especially. In the mission Getting Across all they had to do was get across one big wooden table to the other. The tables were only five feet about, how easy is that! Iruka was watching from the sidelines. But then again, this is what they were taught. He was beginning to think that these two months were going to get worst. He watched as they easily got past the third and final mission. When it was all over he saw the looks in the teenagers face. Naruto was first to step up.

"HEY-!"

"Naruto-please." Hinata pleaded. Naruto assume too much, he certainly didn't understand why they were here. It was at the end when they all began to realize what they were doing. Even Sasuke though he hated it, he thought it was plain up stupid for them to work as a team. It was wasteful, they were all well manage, even Naruto.

"It only took you all no more then a minute to finish all three missions combined, but then again, what do I expect?" He stopped. "Today later on, you will be going to Hunt, and there you will learn to be a BUDDY. You will hear things that will shock you. There will be other teenagers there. But they aren't ninjas. You will join their world and see how they live and see how some of them suffer. You will be with a school with thirty-nine BUDDYs."

Sakura was curious to know. "What is a BUDDY?"

"Believing, Unique, Dedicated, Determine, Youngster." He looked at them all. "Go back to the cabin and rest up. You all will be leaving at 5."

"Do we have to pack anything?" Sakura asked.

Iruka shook his head no.

The walk to the cabin was silent and long. They all were thinking about someone or something. Naruto was wondering who could have suffer more in life besides him and Gaara, and Sasuke. He talked too much and he knew he did. He was conceited and only see what he can do. But he cares, a lot.

Naruto mumbled a few words out of his mouth that only he heard. "Maybe I should listen more to what people have to say." He paused and looked up towards Sasuke who was walking in front of him. His face held a sad impression, the blonde looked down at the ground as he walked. Watching his feet take one step in front of the other. This whole experience will make them more mature. They were growing up, and things didn't just evolve around them anymore, but everyone.

Kiba left Akamaru at the cabin. The last thing he wanted was for his dog to get ticks from being in the woods. Him and Shino didn't talk much, but when they did, they were soft spoken. Shino was always so calm and cool, his bugs could do anything for him. Those bugs of his could probably even beat Naruto. Kiba's cat like eyes soon pondered onto Shikamaru's head from the back. He was walking with Chouji...

"Man, I don't know what to do. I don't even really like her. She's just fun and hot to be around. I didn't mean to mess up her and Ten-ten's relationship. She told me they were over."

Chouji nodded as he ate his chips. He looked behind him to see Rock Lee in the very back all alone. Fuzzy brows was depressed, he knew it, all because of Gaara...

The red headed boy tried to talk to Lee but Lee didn't want to listen. He was being too stubborn. What if Kankurou was right? What if he ends up alone? He looked back at Lee again, this time meeting each others eyes. Fuzzy brows glared at the pale green eye boy.

Ino opened the door to the cabin and they all slowly began to spread out around the house. Gaara made his way to the computer to download more tunes for his iPod. Temari watched as Ten-ten went up the stairs and soon afterwards followed her. Naruto did the same holding onto Sasuke's hand as they enter Sasuke's room.

The lights were low and the windows were shut. The bed was messy but other than that, it was a clean room. Naruto fell upon Sasuke's bed with a thud. He was soft, moving his hands and legs throughout the bed to get the feel of it.

The brunette crawled onto the bed next to Naruto. The two were now looking up at the ceiling with their arms behind their heads.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at Naruto whom seemed unsure.

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

That question was so random but Sasuke had plenty of time to prepare for it in which he did. "Yes."

"You lie." His eyes widen when he heard Naruto call him that so calmly. How did he know already? "You had sex with Sakura. I always knew you did, but I wasn't proven right until you spoke to her this morning."

"Who told you? Gaara?" Sasuke was now sitting up on the bed scooting away from the fox demon. He could tell Naruto was getting frustrated and was just trying to keep himself under control.

"What makes you think he did! Uh!" The yelling wasn't plan, it just came of his mouth. "No! I heard you talking to Sakura like I said! Why didn't you tell me? It would have been easier just to tell me."

The Uuchia didn't answer. He was dumbfounded as he clasped onto the sheets on the bed. He glared into the patterns that were imbedded into the silk. Naruto didn't wait for an answer, instead he just got up and left. But before he closed the door-

"I can careless that you had sex with her, it's just the simple fact that you never told me and when I asked, you lied. The easiest question in the world and you lied to me." Uzumaki shook his head and closed the door softly, leaving.

He was under a tree, the leaves slightly in the wind; swaying back and forth-not much was spoken but the thoughts within his mind: love and like were two different things, yet they were so similar; like a bolder being compared to a rock; nevertheless, they are similar though not alike, are they not?-no, because they have their own different qualities that made them unique; at the time, Lee seemed to have none. Sounds were not heard, objects were not seen, he felt only the wind upon his lips that closed tightly. His back was against the tree supporting his weight and behind the tree was Gaara whom also was sitting under the tree. He's been there for at least an hour, so Lee thought. Why was he there? Hopefully, not waiting for Lee to say something because it would be like a hawk dying from a mouse that struck it's heart with a spear; impossible.

His eyes were closed but he listened closely for any sign of movement from the boy with green spandex. Before he sat under the tree he mumbled a soft sorry, but Lee didn't reply. He simple ignored the fact that Gaara was there. The black linen eye lids open revealing pale green eyes, that were filled with confusion, sorrow, and hurt; once more he was hurt. Once more, the pain was being held within the heart. Suddenly, Gaara heard a rustle, he peered over at Lee who was standing up. He too arose to his feet and stood beside the tree, watching.

"I'm going to go train. I haven't train in at least a week. I need to catch up. I'll be in the weight room if you need me." Lee had his back to Gaara when he spoke, when he was done he left towards the trail that led back to the cabin.

Gaara wanted to ask if he could train with him but he knew what the answer was going to be. He sat back down under neath the tree and closed his eyes. Crossing his arms across his chest to get comfortable. However, he was soon interrupted when Temari approached him. He knew it was her because of the style the wind blew.

Keeping his eyes closed, "Yes?"

She didn't bother to sit down when Gaara suggested her to.

"I know I did something wrong. But I don't know how to fix it. I apologized but she wouldn't take it. She's a excellent friend that I don't want to lose." The wind nin was having difficulty, the red head could tell, but he couldn't give her any suggestion when he didn't know how to fix his own problem.

"Just sit down quietly next to her, that's all I can say."

Temari watched Gaara fidget a little against the tree, she then sighed and placed her palm upon the tree to relax her.

Akamaru laid straight out so Kiba could continue to rub his belly. Shino watched as they listen quietly to some hip-hop. It was just a few minutes ago that they had a argument on who was a better rapper, 50 Cent or The Game. One could only wonder! Kiba asked Shino if he could come into the bug boy's room just to relax. Being in Shino's room gave Kiba a ease of creativity. A weak smile crept over his face. Kiba was at a time in which he really couldn't understand himself or feelings of emotion for others. He wasn't ever really attractive to girls though he did and still does care deeply for Hinata. He protects her, just like a older brother would do for a younger sister. But that's has far as the feelings will go. He glanced at Shino. His head bobbing to the music that was playing. Shino doesn't speak much and when he does it's about his powers or some one else abilities. Maybe one day Shino will take the glasses off so as to reveal his eyes that will reveal his soul. Akamaru soon became restful and jumped off the bed. He found a nice spot to lay upon the floor near Shino's closed door. The puppy soon fell asleep.

Kiba looked over at Shino. Headphones were covering his hears. Maybe he had to listen to two different songs at the same time. Whatever floats the boat. Dog boy got up from the bed and walked over to Shino. Kiba softly took off the headphones. Shino turned off the music and looked at Kiba as if wondering why he did such a thing.

" Mind if we talk?" It sounded corny, yes, but Kiba wanted to be polite and have a good starting point at the conversation. Shino nodded his head and walked over to the bed sitting on it. Kiba watched, it wasn't long before Kiba was sitting next to him. The moment was awkward since Kiba was thinking of what to say. He didn't have to think for long because Shino did him a favor and spoke first.

"This is getting interesting, uh?" Kiba nodded in agreement. "Something is troubling you, no doubt."

Kiba loved his soft voice that was so calm. He could be face to face with death but still be calm as a ocean on a warm summer day. "I've never seen your eyes before, show 'em, because I want to see. You hide them so often that people don't think much of it, for one it's apart of your clan, but let me, please. I wanna see." He didn't want to sound whiny, but he did want to see Shino's eyes.

Shino hesitated before putting his hands to the rim of his glasses tips. He pushed downward taking the specks off revealing eyes that were held with truth, maturity and livelihood.


	6. BUDDY

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH** 6

BUDDY.

The fifteen teenagers waited patiently for the other BUDDYs to show up. They were standing in the courtyard with Kakashi and Iruka sensei. By passing the time Hinata and Neji taught some of them how to do the heel toe, in toe, and out toe. Gaara and Sasuke stood by the sidelines as the others crowded around. Shino could do the dance real good, but then again, he loved listening to hip-hop and R&B.

Gaara, not giving a damn, had his back up against a tree watching Rock Lee and Naruto struggle to do the steps. He laughed now and then when Naruto would trip over his own feet. Sakura and Ino were able to learn it fast; in fact, all the girls were able to learn it fast, except for Hinata who already knew how to do it. When they all got the hang of it Shino turned the volume of his iPod up. The song "Badd" by Mike Jones and the Ying-yang twins was playing. Naruto eventually came to the conclusion that he couldn't do the heel toe, or the in toe or the out toe, so he decided to dance. Dancing was one thing nobody knew the blonde could do, but he could. Sasuke and Gaara were amazed when they saw him dancing. After ten minutes into it Kakashi broke it up because the other students were arriving.

The fifteen ninjas were placed in a group with twenty other students. The group that they were apart of was the tiger group. A male teacher with brown spiked hair and freckles stepped in front of the tiger group, as they were now all in front of a tree.

"Hi, my name is Josh and well, I will be your adult visor who will give you all the instructions on what to do at this BUDDY retreat." He walked closer to them and gestured for them to do the same. "Earlier today you all went through a course to test your team work skills. I gotten the report back from each house. Let's just say some did better than others." When he said that his eyes met with the ninjas. "That course was suppose to help you in your ability to deal with kids, these kids are eight and nine years old. It will involve all of you to be able to control them and give them what they want, love and care. You will be their BUDDY.

They were given a BUDDY for a reason. The kids are all going through emotional problems. If you thought you had it rough when you were young, wow, wait till you meet the kids. Some of the kids might open up before others do, that's okay, it takes time. Afterwards, you will know what it is like to be a BUDDY. So when you start your up coming school year you can say, 'Hey, I know what to do.' Now the tiger group as been assigned to assist the kids at the repel tower. So lets go."

He turned around and began walking down a steppe hill. The teenagers within the group didn't hesitate when following him. To be a BUDDY one has to be able to care and love, kids need love and care, they need attention. Some kids go through horrible things so a BUDDY is given to help them out in school. A BUDDY does NOT give advice.

Sasuke walked with his head facing upward and his hands in his pockets. It amazed him that none of the girls from the other places talked crazily of him; in fact, they just look at him as if he's a normal guy. All the students there know who the fifteen ninjas are and what they do, and they even made friends with them already, but it still surprised Sasuke that none of the girls through themselves at him. However, he did see some of the guys look his way as if interested.

'This should be interesting and what's with the 'up coming school year'?' The Uuchia thought to himself.

Gaara and Rock Lee were walking with one another down the hill. The rumor had spread already that they were seeing each other, but Lee dismissed the idea and told them that it was just a rumor after all. The red head wasn't surprised to hear that, it was pretty obvious that he put fuzzy brows through hell in the last week. When his mind drifted from Lee it began thinking of what the teacher said, "...thought you had it rough...wait til you meet these kids...". Could them children go through more horrific things than Gaara did when he was a young? What can be worst than being alone and everyone hating you, claiming that you are a monster? Gaara was curious to know.

They soon were at the repel tower. Bleachers were set up so they could be able to sit whenever they wanted to. It was hot so it was blunt that they would be doing plenty of that.

Naruto watched as Kakashi stepped out of a truck and began hauling barrels of water towards the bleachers.

"Hmm, I'm thirsty already." What he didn't notice that there were little kids already there and whining on how they wanted to go up the repel tower already.

Josh stood on the very top step of the bleachers, "BUDDYs make sure they do not touch the wire fence it can hurt them, the fence is a electricity fence so be careful around it. No, make sure they stay away from it!"

He stepped off the bleachers and walked to where Kakashi was. He propped himself up against the truck, from a far it appeared as if he was flirting with Kakashi.

"If only Iruka was here to see that." Naruto mumbled. He suddenly felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down to see a blue headed little kid picking his nose. A blue streak came over Naruto's face. He jumped back a few feet. "EWWW Kid, what the hell are you doing!" He yelled. Everybody who was there was now looking at the two. Naruto felt embarrass especially when the kid began to cry.

"You're a meanie!"

Naruto walked up to him and patted his head still disgusted at the fact. The blonde glanced at his pant leg to make sure that they weren't any boogers on it. Sasuke strolled on by with two kids clinging to his legs, two kids hanging from his arms, and a kid around his neck.

"Loser."

It was hot and humid, Kakashi was steadily bringing water back and forth to them all. They were almost done though just a about twenty more kids had to go down the repel tower. Out of all of them Gaara was having the hardest time. He stood in guard of the electric fence.

"Don't go near the fence, punk." He scolded the little boy.

"But why?" The little boy asked innocently, though he knew damn well why.

"Because your ass will get electrocuted," Gaara replied, "and we don't want that now do we?"

"I'm gonna tell you cursed at me, you said ass."

"You do that." Gaara crossed his arms after looking at his watch. He glanced at the repel tower and saw that there were four more kids who needed to go down the tower. He sighed.

"Besides, my shoes are made of plastic, I can still touch the fence."

"Fine, go and touch it, I don't CARE."

The little boy's eyes got wide and he looked down to the ground. In a whisper, he said, "No one ever cares." Gaara's hairless eyebrows were lifted in a questionable way. "I'm sorry for bothering you."

The little boy walked away to the repel tower, a student was there to help him get his gear on and show him the way up the stairs. Gaara watched him climb the steps of the tower. He was the last boy to come down from the tower.

Ten-ten sat in the bleachers talking to this one girl name Cassy. She was French and had the accent too. She was petite and slim, but had a graceful walk, she wasn't that good at speaking English, now and then she would ask Ten-ten how to say and pronounce things, and Ten-ten would sometimes have to correct her. For instance:

"Tonight I go home and wash my hairs" Cassy said. Her accent strong and fluent.

"No," Ten-ten corrected her, "you don't go home and wash your hairs but you go home and wash hair. Hair is plural though it is pronounced singular in English. If you were to say 'go home and wash hairs, the students will think...'"

Ten-ten told Cassy what the students would think and Cassy began to blush a slight red.

Temari watched from the top of the bleachers with Shikamaru. She made sure that the little boy was secure to go down the tower. He was, though she almost made a mistake with the latch since she concentrated too much on Ten-ten. But Shikamaru corrected the problem.

That night Josh and Kakashi stood in the courtyard talking about the up coming All Boys' State and All Girls' State trials. Josh told Kakashi what the trials were about and what would be done the whole week the ninjas were there.

"You choose the smartest individuals, you can only take sixteen, no more than sixteen and no less than five. Those individuals will have a box set of cards. On the front of the cards are questions while on the back are the answers. They must study all one hundred and fifty of them cards and remember them. On the sixth day that they are there the test will be taken. There will be two hundred questions on the test. One hundred and fifty are the question from the cards and the other fifty are prior knowledge questions."

Kakashi listen intently on what Josh was telling him. He thought it was a brilliant idea and would surely enter all of his ninja students; well, he thought about that, all but Naruto that is.

Kakashi called for a meeting that night and had them all show up in the living room. He told the news, Sakura was most please with it; in fact, all the girls were. The boys really didn't see the problem except for Naruto. Kakashi told them that they all would be attending except for Naruto. Naruto quickly held his head up.

"The fourteen of you will leave out in two days. I will give you the cards tomorrow night so as you can have all tomorrow day to play and train or do whatever you like. But once I hand you them cards you will have to only focus on that."

They were determined, Gaara was even excited that he was picked, he could easily memorized the questions, that's one thing he could do, remember. Naruto raised his hand.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Why am I not going?"

"Because this is..." He hesitated. He didn't know how to spill it out to Naruto that the boy was dumb.

"You're stupid, Naruto!" Sakura yelled. Kakashi shrugged it off, he didn't have to tell Naruto that he was dumb after all, Sakura did it for him.

"I am NOT Stupid!"

The other nin beg to differ.

"At least I'm powerful and I'll still be Hokage some day."

"Yeah, but you'll still be dumb." Shikamaru said. Akamaru barked showing his agreement as he sat in Kiba's lap. "And who wants a dumb Hokage?"

Kakashi felt tension building up so he dismissed them. Naruto remained sitting on the sofa. Kakashi walked up to him.

"Prove them wrong, just like you prove them wrong about being non-powerful." He began to walk to the front door. "In fact, prove me wrong."


	7. all boys' state

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH** 7

ALL BOYS' STATE.

The memory was so clear. How could he possibly forget it? The towns people turning their back on him. He would cry, until tears would no longer stream down his rosy cheeks. The pain was now gone, but seeing them all leave made his heart skip. What if they don't come back? Then what? He'll be alone once again, with no friends or family. He knew that they would be getting on the plane to go to College Station, Texas for the competition. Hopefully, they would all do well. It was obvious that Sakura and Hinata would do well in the female section and for the guys; well, they were all smart in their own ways, especially Shino and Neji, Sasuke too.

Maybe if he worked hard he would get smart too. He wasn't dumb, he knew everything that he needed to know about fighting and then some, but...book smart, no, he wasn't good at. Kakashi had told them that they would be attending school after the two months ended. They would go to a high school and get one year of education there then come back to the Konoha and study and train some more. If they liked, when they graduate, they could go to college or a big time university. Sakura made up her mind already that she wanted to go to an five star university. She'll do it. That's one thing she's good at and that's keeping her word.

Sakura and Ino...hmmm. He sat on the couch trying to figure out their relationship, he wasn't stupid on that either. He knew SOMETHING was going on. But they hate each other, but then again he and Sasuke hate one another, and he and him have a relationship. It's kind of salty ever since he found out Sasuke freaked Sakura, but that was the past. Stay too focus on the past then the past will become reality. Maybe, who's to say.

Sakura and Ino. They don't really make a good couple. Sakura will be better off with Lee or even Temari, but Rock Lee is occupied right now and no longer loves Sakura. He cares about her, but that's about it.

He laid on the couch with his arms behind his head, thinking. Thinking was a verb that isn't able to be seen and wasn't then. A verb in which he doesn't do at all, it's rare to see him thinking.

It's funny because they all thought that they had their own little secrets but he knows about all of them. Isn't it obvious. There was a little lesbian chart with the girls in which no one knew of but themselves of course. Temari freaked Ten-ten and Sakura, who did Hinata, who did Ten-ten, who did Ino, who did Temari. He forgot when they all had their share of one another, but he does know they all did it. For one, they all confided in him. He could be trusted and they did trust him. Now he wondered wether Kiba and Shino hit it off. Shikamaru freaked Kiba, they both told him one night, though separately. He laughed, the stuff that he knew!

His stomach was against the couch, his bare stomach. He nevered thought it would be relaxing being totally nude. But then his thoughts began to wonder. What color were Sakura's eyes? Were they green or pink? Hmmm, what an intriguing question. He turned the TV on the discovery channel.

"How come every time you come around my London, London bridge wanna go down, like London, London..." Kiba sung the song with great enthusiasm as he and the other males unpacked their belongings in their new room in which they would be staying in for seven days. But he wasn't complaining, there was no need to, the hotel that they were staying in is the Hilton. Kakashi told them that it's the most popular hotel in America. It's worth it though, they were just all happy to get off that plane that they took to get to College Station.

College Station, Texas, home of Texas A&M University, one of the best universities in America, but the ten boys didn't know that though. The nin just knew that they would take the test there. They spent five hours of the day studying the questions on the cards. They would go to a sitting lounge in the hotel and rent it out to study. Because Naruto wasn't there they all could actually have quiet time, but then sometimes it was a little too quiet. Not quiet as in there weren't any noise, but quiet as in there weren't any Naruto noise. Sasuke often thought what his boyfriend was doing. He had no right to call him his boyfriend since they weren't really going out, but dating. Gaara, too, wondered what the blonde was doing all alone in the house. Kakashi had told the boys that they need not worry, that Iruka was going to check up on him now and then. He would even surprise the blonde to a ramen dinner.

Gaara set his gourd to the side in his hotel room. He and Lee were talking but it had nothing to do with their relationship. One night Gaara had asked him what he was feeling. But Lee only replied back that the feelings were neutral. So he didn't feel positive or negative about Gaara, he felt...nothing.

Kiba thought of this time as a way for him and Shino to bond. Shikamaru had tried to hint to Kiba that he wanted 'some', but Kiba turned him down. Besides, instead of focusing on him, Shikamaru should be focusing on Temari.

He put his hood upon his head and called for Akamaru to come with him down to the lobby of the hotel. The bottle water that they had for sale was freaking good! Each bottle was three dollars, but it was worth it. He got thirsty just thinking about it. He opened the door leading to the hallway.

"Come on, Akamaru, let's go."

Sasuke was already in the lounge with Shino and Neji studying. The others weren't late, they were early, that's all. It wasn't long before the other males were seen coming out of the elevator, Kiba with a bottle of water and Chouji with a bag of chips. There they would sit for five hours in silence reading the cards over and over again. Then in the last hour they spend asking each other random questions from the cards. The day was over.

Gaara spent his time at the lake where he felt more comfortable while the others with shopping or window shopping. There were plenty of stores on the side of the lake promoting sex. T-shirts that had sexual phrases on them such as: "silly faggot, dicks are for chick". Sexual, but hilarious at the same time, though none of them could talk except for Neji.

Lee spent the free time training and getting Gaara off his mind. The red hair was every where. It would be a while for Lee to get over him, but he could do it. It didn't take long for him to get over Sakura at all.

Kiba and Shino were in a toy store. They were suppose to be checking out the video games but they kind of got lost in the doll isle. The two of them stood silent looking the Barbie dolls.

"They say that Barbie is a good role model for young girls." Shino said.

"She's been a doctor, a airplane attendant, a nurse, a dancer, a singer, a model, a artist, a cook, a baby-sitter, and a mom." Kiba exclaimed. "How can she be a good role model when she can't even hold onto a job, and is with a different guy each time. Kin is no longer around yet he was the one who got her knocked up. That just shows that there are independent women out there." He pointed at the female dolls with babies yet with no man beside them. "See, all manless, yet that's the society of this generation."

Shino was stunned to hear Kiba speak like that, he sure did know a lot about dolls. Bug boy slipped his glasses from the tip of his nose. "Well." He said.

Chouji was in a candy store buying all the candy and ice cream he could eat. Shikamaru at the time, was leaning on a rail watching the hot girls that walked by in their bathing suits. There was even some suitable guys who looked good. He sighed. "Man, what a drag. Maybe on the seventh day I'll go out there on the lake and pull me a couple guys since I already had my share of a girl."

The bell to the candy store jingle as Chouji came out with bags and bags of food.

"We have to hurry back to the hotel so as the ice cream won't melt."

"Awe man!"

Sasuke stayed in the hotel trying to get a hold of Naruto but he wouldn't answer the phone.

"Dammit loser, answer the fucking phone." Still no answer. Giving up, he slammed the phone back onto the charger. "What could he be doing?"

Why eating ramen of course. Naruto sat at the kitchen table eating his third bowl of the soup. He was on his fourth bowl when the door bell ranged.

"Hold on, I'll be there in a sec!" He yelled with his mouth mostly full. He quickly got dressed from being nude. Who could be knocking on the door this early in the morning? He knew it wasn't Iruka because he already stopped by. Naruto got up and walked out the kitchen to the front door. He peeped through the peep hole. You never know what psycho could be on the other side. But then again it's not like Naruto wasn't able to take care of himself.

He roughly threw open the door. "Hello, stranger! How are you this morning!" His white teeth were shown as he grinned from ear to ear, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Josh. Josh from the BUDDY retreat. Too bad, Naruto thought it wasn't someone important.

"Yes?" He said with disappointment in his voice. For some odd reason, he didn't really like Josh. The "Josh" sounded perverted. And how Naruto hated perverts.

"So I see that you're all alone, uh?" He looked around and took a step in. Naruto blocked Josh from getting in any further.

"Excuse you, but I didn't give you permission to enter."

Josh laughed. The laugh was..evil. Naruto glared at him, frowning. He guessed right.

"I don't need your permission," Josh took hold Naruto's left hand that was on the rim of the door way, "so get the hell out of my way." He picked Naruto up by the hand and threw him across the dining room as if he were a rag doll.

Josh brushed aside a strand of hair from his eyes. Placing his hands in his pockets, he walked in. He laughed again as he strolled up to Naruto whom was laying on the ground with the book case that was against the wall, now on top of him. Josh had to kick aside some of the books to get to the boy, but then when he saw Naruto laying there with the five hundred pound book case on him; he couldn't help but laugh.

"You're not the only with powers." He kneeled beside Naruto touching his warm soft cheek. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto didn't reply, he stared into Josh's cold eyes growling at him, teeth clenched and eyes changing. Who the hell was this guy to just burst into the fifteen ninja's house and take control of it? What did he want? Who did he want? Then all of a sudden, Naruto heard the phone ringing. His eyes glanced around for it. Josh saw what Naruto was looking for and got up.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Josh searched around for the phone. He could hear it ringing but couldn't see it anywhere. "Bastard ass of a phone." He walked down the stairs back to where Naruto and the bok case were.

He stood in front of the book case that was lifted. The blonde wasn't there. "Shit! Where'd he go?"

Naruto jumped from the ceiling fan and slammed toward Josh, but Josh quickly moved out the way grabbing Naruto's neck and throwing him towards the wall. But before Naruto hits the wall, Josh quickly gets behind Naruto kicking him in the back. A sound his heard. Naruto screams in pain. But he bites down on his lip making it bleed as Josh slams him into the ground, face first. The hard tile floor cracks.

"Damn, he's fast." Naruto mumbled on the floor. Blood was rushing out of his nose, turning the floor a stain red, similar to the color of Gaara's hair. "Gaara." He whispered.

"Stupid ass nine tail fox." Josh spitted out. At those words Naruto glanced up at the young adult.

"Who are you?"

Josh laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know? In America, those with power aren't called ninjas, only some. Most of us who are gifted are called mutants." he laughed again. "However, I'm not a mutant. I'm a fellow ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village, Konoha."

"With a name like Josh?" Naruto placed his hand upon his knee to steady himself, but Josh kicked him right back on the ground. Josh's foot remained on Naruto's head, smashing it more into the floor.

"My mom was an American."

"Was?" He mumbled.

"She died at the hands of the Nine Tail Fox. Funny? Isn't that you?" Josh placed himself over Naruto with his stomach resting on Naruto's back. He wasn't hesitant to grab Naruto's golden locks. "Are you a virgin?"

Naruto didn't reply, he was confused on why Josh asked that. All of a sudden Naruto felt weak, so weak that he dropped his own head back upon the ground, Josh still holding his blonde hair. With his head cocked to the side on the floor, he stared out the window as he heard Josh unzip his pants. He could feel his own being tugged off. He didn't know what was happening, though he knew something awful was going to, but he couldn't fight. Why? He asked himself. As he stared out the window at the realization of what was going to take place, tears silently fell upon his face, down his now pale cheeks.

It was now the third day and Sasuke still hadn't gotten a hold on Naruto. The others knew that he was not at ease, but they didn't want to bother him with it. Instead, the males continued to study quietly. Neji noticed that Kiba was spending a lot of time in Shino's hotel room. It was pretty obvious that they liked one another, but damn; everyday? The two would often go out to lunch together as well. Then they would go to the lake and stay there for hours. Not that Neji was analyzing them, he was just watching them intently.

Shikamaru wasn't seeing Temari as often. When they do meet up, all that takes place is sex. However, when Neji and Hinata got together it was love that bonded them, not sex. Kankurou hadn't been heard from in a while, it was even thought of that he was with someone, but no; he spent most of his time comforting Lee. Claiming that Lee can and could and should find someone better than Gaara. That Gaara wasn't worth the time. Lee took Kankurou's words to heart and mind because he doesn't pay much attention to Gaara anymore.

Sasuke listen as the phone ranged on the other line.

"Come on! Pick up." He pleaded. All he wanted was to hear his lover's voice.

He hung up the phone. Naruto laid in his bed with the sheets half way off him. There was dry blood under neath him where he had bled from his rectum. He could hear the shower running, it's been running for the past two hours. The blonde was planning on washing himself but once he laid upon the bed, he buried his face in the pillows to cry. He didn't cry aloud, what if someone heard him? No, he cried silently so as no one would know what took place yesterday afternoon.

He set up in a slow way to inform his mind that his body was weak and dirty. It was disgusting to think of what happen. He was disgusting. That's why he started the shower; so as to clean himself up. Wash away the dirtiness on his body. To wash away the dry blood that lingered around his most sensible area. No longer was he innocent; no longer was he a virgin.There's no way he could tell the others what happen. They would see him as a freak. Laughter would be heard about the halls on how Naruto wasn't able to protect himself. He stepped into the shower closing the curtain.

"He was too powerful; he was stronger than me. How could I protect myself." He glanced down at his hands. They were filthy, he quickly struck them under the water to get clean. He then put his whole self under the water to get clean.

Once again, he was alone. What happened to him doesn't ever happen to people in Konoha. Does it? He never heard of such things happening to others. Was he the first? He was ignorant to what took place yesterday. Yes, it is true that he was violated sexually, but he didn't know what to call it. Suddenly, it hit him, his eyes got wide then closed bearing tears. He clenched his fist to his side. He had been raped.

He fell to the floor of the shower stall and hugged himself.

"Bastard! I'll kill you!" He whispered with anger. "I'll kill you!"


	8. all girls' state

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS.**

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH** 8

ALL GIRLS' STATE.

DAY 4

Hinata stood by the tree waiting for the other girls whom she knew wouldn't show up. All they ever did was search for mischief. Every evening around seven they were suppose to meet in the courtyard and study the cards in which were given to them, but instead the other four girls would mess around doing other stuff.

"What the hell?" Hinata was annoyed. How did they expect to win if they never showed up to the meets? Whatever, if they wanted to lose then they can lose.

Hinata walked away from the tree back to the hotel room. When she opened the door Sakura was lying on the bed back down with her legs up in the air.

"What are you doing?"

"Stretching." Sakura answer easily. It didn't look like she was stretching but Hinata didn't feel like questioning it. "You should be studying."

Sakura got up off the bed and glared at Hinata offended. How dare she say that.

"I'm the smartest girl here, don't even play that with me." Sakura snapped. She had to be on her period, either that or she needs to get laid. Lots of people need to get laid around here. Except for Temari, she spread her legs open plenty of times for Shikamaru. Hinata shook her head and placed the box of cards next to the TV. The wind blew in from the window. The breeze felt mellow and calm. The smell was sweet, full of salt. Maybe because the hotel was next to a lake. Hinata wrapped her arms around her fragile body thinking of Neji. But then her thoughts went to a dramatic turn when she thought of Naruto. Her eyes became worried at the fact that no one has been able to get in touch with the blonde for three days, not counting this one. Where is he? Is he okay? Something has to be wrong if he doesn't answer when Sasuke calls. Hinata walked over to Sakura in a rush. Maybe she heard from him.

"Hey Sakura."

The pink headed girl didn't bother to open her eyes, but she just remained lying on her bed listening to her iPod. Hinata pulled the earphones out of her ears.

"HEY!" She screamed.

"Have you heard from Naruto?" Hinata asked. There was a hint of wariness in her tone of voice.

Sakura's face gotten pale. "What he still hasn't made contact with us yet?"

Hinata shook her head. The moment was silent. There was nothing much the girls could do. Kakashi didn't know that Naruto hasn't been answering the phone. Sakura thought it was about time that they told him.

"I think we should tell Kakashi Sensei." Hinata nodded her head in agreement. Then all of a sudden they heard shouting. It came from the room across from them. They weren't stupid it was obvious that Ten-ten and Temari were arguing once again. The two spent most of their time arguing.

"Whatever, let's not get into that." Sakura said.

Hinata became frustrated. It appeared as if she was the only one who wanted to win this competition. She was going to say something but she was interrupted by a knock at the door. The arguing stopped as Temari and Ten-ten both appeared.

Temari asked, "Who's that?"

"Probably Shikamaru wanting you to suck his dick."

Sakura and Hinata said nothing but they did exchange looks that meant Temari just got burnt by Ten-ten. Temari didn't say anything, instead she crossed her arms over her breast. She glared at Ten-ten shaking her head. She wanted to attack, but it wasn't the time.

Hinata finally opened the door. There in front of them stood Kakashi.

"Girls come with me to the INN." He said. The reason why he would show was either to wish them good luck or tell them something important. He was going to tell them something important.

Together they walked out the hotel down the street to the INN dining facility. There they would eat lunch. Kakashi decided to tell them the news while the order was being put in.

"Okay, the high school that you would be attending will be Theodore Roosevelt home of the Rough Riders. There I would like all of you females to join the Army JROTC program. And if you don't have a company period which are Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta I would like you to have R/D which stands for Rifle and Drill."

The girls didn't know what he was talking about. What the fuck is JROTC? And why does he want them to join?

"It would be an excellent way for you all to learn leadership and teamwork skills. But most importantly I want you to be on the unarmed Varsity drill team known as the Theoettes. They've won over 11 national championships, they are the best in the nation. The five of you will be perfect for the team."

"Are the males joining as well?" Ino asked.

Kakashi shook his head no. Instead he would like the boys to be involved in sports mainly because he knows that none of the boys would dare cut their hair for JROTC. The girls can easily put their hair in a bun.

"Yeah, I'm up for it." Temari said. The idea sounded good to her. Sakura on the other hand was kind of skeptical about the whole thing.

"What exactly is on this team called Theoettes?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll see." Kakashi said. The waiter came up to them with each of their plates and placed it on the table. He read off each order to make sure that the orders were right. The girls told him of Naruto, but Kakashi just replied in a mellow tone that he'll be alright.

Naruto still lingered in the bed. The blood was now dry. The only thing he did was take showers. He hasn't eaten since yesterday morning, that is unusual for Naruto. He wouldn't take showers if it weren't for the fact that he felt dirty most of the time. All he wanted to do was clean himself and get rid of the smell that remained on his body since that assault. He couldn't wait for Sasuke to come home so as he would feel protected. He laughed at himself. All them times he claimed to be better than Sasuke he laid there begging for him to step through the door. The blonde buried his face within the pillows. The cabin was quiet except for the air conditioner that came on now and then. Naruto's breathing was slow and calm. Unlike the way he felt deep within. He was tired. It's weird how he spent most of his time in bed and yet he was tired. Easy, he hasn't slept since two nights ago. When he tried to sleep he would have images and flashbacks of what happened to him.

"Two more days." He whispered into the pillow.

DAY 5

The girls all sat under the tree in the courtyard studying. At least they tried to studied, they were all nonfocus except for Hinata. She read off a question from a card.

"How did Abraham Lincoln die?" She asked Temari.

Temari arched her back up straight and took her elbow from her knee. "Um, a car accident."

"Cars weren't even invented back then." Ten-ten smirked. Stupid girl.

"Is that so?"

"Temari, what the fuck? We go on tomorrow and you're saying crazy shit like Abraham Lincoln got ran over by a car. That's how he died? No. It's not. Wake the fuck up." Ten-ten yelled at her. It gave her in excuse to yell at her.

"Who the fuck you yelling at?" Temari snapped back. She personally hoped that Ten-ten didn't think that she could get away with a terse statement like that. "First of all, you're just pissed 'cuz you don't get some like I do. Batty 'ol bitch, go out there and get laid."

"I'm not a slut like you, Temari."

"Who said that I was a slut? No-!"

"Hey! The both of you shut the fuck! Get focus on the cards." Ino yelled. "Got damn, the two of you need to get over one another."

She was right. They do need to get over one another, but it'll be a while before that happens.

"Ten-ten, you ain't even worth it anyway."

Ten-ten quickly snapped her neck in Temari's direction. She wasn't worth it, that's exactly what Temari said, she wasn't worth it. Ten-ten stood up and grabbed her cards.

"I'm studying in my room." She began to walk away but then turned around so that she was seeing the back of Temari's head. "Apparently, I wasn't worth it if you cheated on me. My bad." She left.

Instead of going back to the hotel room like she said, Ten-ten instead went to the lake. She sketched her body upon the land and began to soak up the sun.

DAY 6

The males just got finish taking the test; the females were up next. It was quiet in the room, but the room was big. Teams were registered by schools and well the Team Fifteen registered through the Theodore Roosevelt high school. They were the only team in the room. Each team took it separate. For an odd reason Temari saw Ten-ten go to the desk to the far right. She waited a few seconds and sat right next to her. Ten-ten just gave her a look like, "What the fuck are you doing sitting next to me" Kind of look.

The males prayed that females did excellent. They weren't allow to wait for them, they had to go back to the hotel rooms. Kiba and Shino didn't mind though because they got to watch Class of 3000 on Cartoon network.

The girls had 90 minutes to complete the exam. The buzzer was started. Though they rarely studied, the girls were still confident.

NOTE: _A non-meaning filler chapter_.


	9. hopeful

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. **

**The song is "_Hope_" song by Twista feat. Faith Evans. **

**TEAM NINJA, TOTAL FIFTEEN**

**CH** 9

HOPEFUL.

Naruto laid in bed as the sun rose from the horizon introducing a new day. Yesterday he received a call in which he didn't answer, claiming that the girls got first place while the boys got third place over all. He was excited for them when he heard the message. The message also said that they would be back tomorrow evening. He couldn't wait, but then again he kind of could. What if they saw him in the state that he was. He couldn't let them see him like this, but he just didn't have the strength to get up. His arms flopped down from over his head. His left arm slapped the radio on. He moaned, he didn't feel like listening to music but he didn't feel like turning it off either.

The songs that were being played were all R&B slow jams. The melody made him more depressed than what he already was, but once again he didn't feel like turning the thing off. There he laid on his stomach with his face buried in his pillow, and arms flopped out to the side of him. He was naked without even a pair of socks on.

Upon the radio a song came on. The beat was faster though it still had that tone of calmness in it. This song was different than the ones that played before it. Naruto lifted up his head so his chin rested upon the fluffed up pillow. The lyrics started and he began to listen.

_I wish._

He wished too. That what Josh did to him never happened.

_I wish._

He wished that he could share the feelings with another without being embarrass.

_We will never break, don't devastate, we shall motivate,  
And we gotta pray, all we got is faith. _

'All I have is faith." He thought to himself. That's all he had. He spoke aloud. He lifted his chin from the pillow, now his head up. "All I have is faith." He slowed his voice down to a whisper and placed his chin back upon the pillow. His fingers intermixed underneath the pillow to fluff it up some more and to support his chin. "But I don't have any hope."

_Cuz I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today,  
Take this music and use it  
Let it take you away,  
And be hopeful (hopeful) and he'll make a way  
I know it ain't easy but that's okay.  
Let's be hopeful!  
_

No, it isn't easy, not anymore. No, not anymore. It was never easy for him. But he still had dreams in which he wanted to accomplish. Naruto held himself up with his hands. He sat upon his bed with his legs underneath him. Yes, something bad happened and yes, he will always remember it, but it is his choice whether or not he wants it to take the best of him. He doesn't and it won't. The song continued to play and he continued to listen to the lyrics that gave him a slight smile on his face.

_I wish._

There is no "I wish". He will be Hokage one day. He got out of bed and went to the restroom to wash himself up.

_I wish._

There is no "I wish". He will be a powerful Hokage one day. He walked out the restroom strutting his shoulders. He went to the chair in the corner of his room. There laid his orange and blue outfit. He placed his head ban on and tied it with all his might. He saw his ninja saddles and quickly put them on. All of his ninja weapons that he use day to day in training he placed them upon his outfit some where. After he gets back from training he will cheer himself up with a hot steaming bowl of ramen. He stood before the back door of the cabin. His hand turned the doorknob and the outside world was seen. The sun now bright as ever beaming in. He adjusted the head ban upon his forehead.

"I will be a powerful and intelligent Hokage one day. Believe it!"

_Cuz I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today,  
Take this music and use it  
Let it take you away,  
And be hopeful (hopeful) and he'll make a way  
I know it ain't easy but that's okay.  
Let's be hopeful!  
_

Just as Naruto dashed out the back door the song ended. But he was hopeful to the life ahead of him and the adventures. He ran into the woods out yonder behind the house screaming, "BELIEVE IT!"


	10. end of sequel

NOTE: This fanfic is completed; however, there is a sequel to Team Ninja, Total Fifteen called Scenario. Enjoy.


End file.
